TE ESPERARE POR SIEMPRE
by RaIkkNa D' Ace
Summary: El consejo está tras los Dragon Slayers ¿cual es la razón?, Mientras tanto Natsu y Lucy tendrán que afrontar muchos retos para poder estar juntos ¿simplemente como amigos o habra algo mas?.
1. CAPÍTULO 1- YA NO ESTAS

**LUCY**

-Ya no puedo más, estoy demasiado cansada- dije mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies -Natsu, calla a Lucy no ha parado de hablar en todo el camino- dijo Happy con frustración -¿Qué dijiste?- grite mientras me tiraba contra Happy, una mano en el cinturón me detuvo -deténganse- dijo Natsu mientras me dejaba en el suelo, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal -Natsu... ¿qué sucede?-. Natsu me miro y bajo la mirada -nada- respondió secamente mientras volvía a caminar, yo extrañada lo mire al igual que Happy. Examinamos a Natsu durante un pequeño tramo del viaje y si, esta raro pero nos aburrimos y comenzamos a discutir nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron y Natsu iba muy callado, me adelante y me detuve delante de Natsu -Natsu... ¿pasa algo?-. Natsu levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa sorprendiéndome al igual que Happy, estaba pálido, como un enfermo, ojeras, ojos sin brillo y las pupilas dilatadas, era como ver a alguien agonizando -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Viniste a la misión enfermo? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?- preguntaba, mejor dicho lo regañaba. Natsu me miró y sonrió -No vine enfermo ni nada, es temporal, no te preocupes- respondió Natsu para volver a caminar, pero yo sabía que era mentira. Le agarré el hombro -Tu no te vas de este pueblo hasta ver a un doctor- dije en forma de orden.

Buscamos por todas partes y no encontramos ni uno -¿No hay ningún centro médico?- replique mientras caminaba muy cerca de Natsu, decidimos sentarnos pues Natsu cada vez se veía mas pálido, le ayude a sentarse pues se tambaleaba constantemente, lo deje en una banca larga para luego sentarme junto a él, me di cuenta de que Natsu tenía una expresión de que le costaría seguir despierto, le agarre la cara y la gire hacia donde yo estaba para que me mirara -Natsu-. El me miro, y me di cuenta que su mirada reflejaba la muerte, yo al ver aquella mirada casi inerte, lo tome de la mano -Se puede saber que te sucede- dije con la mirada baja, mas Natsu no respondía, solo me miraba -Lucy, Natsu- se pudo oír a lo lejos, era Gray quien venía corriendo alzando su mano, ambos lo miramos y se notó que tenía una cara de desesperación -¿Gray...qué haces aquí?- pregunte -Eso no importa (mira a Natsu) ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó alterado, Natsu bajo la mirada y sonrió -Nada mal para ser hoy- dijo mientras se levantaba, Gray lo miró, pero me di cuenta de que estaba en una postura diferente, sus manos estaban como si fuera a agarrar algo y su cuerpo en una forma resistente -¿Qué pasa, porque nadie dice nada?- pregunté mientras me paraba de golpe, Gray me miro al igual que Natsu solo que este de reojo -Natsu está enfermo... al igual que Gajeel y Wendy, ambos están en el hospital- dijo secamente mientras dirigía la mirada a Natsu, yo quedé atónita a tales declaraciones -Wendy y Gajeel ¿están en el hospital?- pregunte mientras que Gray movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, Natsu comenzó a tambalearse de izquierda a derecha, lo miré y sin dar aviso callo sentado -Natsu... NATSU- fue lo último que pude decir pues se derrumbó, yo reaccione para agarrarle la cabeza, tenía los ojos medio abiertos, yo no sabía que hacer estaba temblando.

Happy llego y nos avisó que más adelante avía un centro médico y llevamos a Natsu hay.

 **CENTRO MEDICO**

-Ayuda... un amigo está muy mal- gritaba Gray mientras pateaba la puerta, todos los que estaban adentro se nos quedaron viendo hasta que una enfermera llegó con una camilla, recostando a Natsu para que se lo llevaran, yo aún estaba en shock al igual que Gray, ambos nos apoyamos en la pared y nos dejamos caer -No nos esperábamos eso- dijo gray, yo le mire y sonreí, pasaron las horas hasta que un doctor por fin apareció -Bueno su amigo...está...estable pero con serios problemas de salud, nunca había visto algo parecido, parece que necesita mejor atención que esta, mañana por la mañana será transportado a Fiore para mejorar su condición- dijo para después retirarse.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo en la habitación en donde tenían a Natsu al igual que Gray, pero él estaba en el sofá, levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que me avía quedado dormida en la camilla de Natsu , cosa que no es muy común, me levante toda roja pues tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía pero... no daba gusto verlo tan pálido y enfreno, ese no era el Natsu que yo conocía , baje la mirada, me daba pena ver a Natsu así.

Gray y yo fuimos a comprar comida para el viaje, solo teníamos 2 horas antes de que trasladaran a Natsu. -Debemos ir a comprar carne- dijo Gray mientras me agarraba de la mano y salía corriendo. Llegamos a la carnicería -Oíste lo de los Dragón Slayers, todos han entrado en coma... el último fue Natsu Dragneel, no sabemos lo que paso pero los otros llevan en coma más de una semana- dijo un hombre que hablaba con el dueño del local, me sorprendí al oír eso y dirigí mi mirada hacia Gray -Solo me dijiste que estaba hospitalizados, no que estaban en coma... entonces ¿Natsu también está en coma?- grite llamando la atención de todos, Gray estaba con la cabeza agachada -¿Tú conoces a Natsu Dragneel?- pregunto un hombre alterado , lo mire y le dije que si -Más vale que vuelvas con el... se avecina una tormenta para los Dragón Slayers, una que ni el más fuerte soportara-.

 **NARRO**

 _Lucy estaba junto a Natsu, quien en 15 minutos seria transportado a Fiore, fue un viaje largo pero tranquilo._

 **LUCY**

Cuando llegamos me encontré con Levy en el hospital, la cual n o paraba de llorar.

-Lucy... Gajeel está- dijo Levy para lanzarse a mis brazos, yo como amiga la abrace y me puse a llorar junto a ella, las personas más importantes para nosotras estaban en coma, era lógico que reaccionaramos así. Pero ninguna de las 2 sabíamos lo que estaba por venir.

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Natsu y los otros Dragón Slayers entraron en coma, hoy 7 de julio estaba en la habitación de Natsu escribiendo una carta que no pude terminar pues me quede dormida justamente en el pecho de Natsu, cosa que nunca ago.

 **NATSU**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me molestaba, comencé a observar la habitación en donde me encontraba, me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, cuando disponía a sentarme sentí un peso en mi pecho al mirar estaba Lucy dormida, me quede petrificado por unos momentos, entrando en razón me moví lentamente para no despertarla, cuando por fin logré sentarme note que avía un papel cerca de Lucy, como soy tan curioso lo abrí y me di cuenta de que era una carta...

 _ **Querido Natsu**_

 _ **Han pasado 3 largos meses desde que entraste en coma, tu silencio y ausencia se nota por todo Fairy Tail, todos los días a medio día Levy y yo venimos a visitarlos, se ven tan tranquilos ... que no parecen ustedes. He tomado la costumbre de escribir cartas (como esta), con la esperanza de que tú no estuvieses postrado en esa cama, y que yo te las enviara que luego me las respondieras.**_

 _ **Gray viene de vez en cuando a verte y te cuenta sus cosas, eso me alegra, Erza me acompaña a verte pero algunas veces no se atreve a entrar. Hace 4 días vine a visitarte pero me di cuenta de que Gray estaba dentro, decidí no interrumpirlo, se veía tristeza en su cara.**_

 _ **Espere a que saliera, pero sin querer pude oír algo de lo que te dijo, quede en shock, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido conforme Gray seguía hablando.**_

 _ **-Natsu, el consejo te está buscando, a ti y a los otros Dragón Slayers... para ejecutarlos- dijo Gray, no lo creo, no lo puedo creer. Salí corriendo para que Gray supusiera que no lo avía escuchado, me encerré en el baño y de la nada comencé a llorar, ¿Por qué siempre tú?, ¿Ser un Dragón Slayer implica tantos problemas y sacrificios? , espero impaciente el día en que despiertes y pueda oír tu voz de nuevo. No sabes cómo desearía que estuvieses despierto, junto a mí, trabajando, holgazaneando... riendo.**_

 _ **Natsu... Te extraño, no puede haber día en que no piense en ti, a veces en las noches me despierto alterada porque pienso que el consejo te encontró, salgo corriendo a verte y cuando llego... hay estas "durmiendo". ¡A! sobre eso, el maestro se enteró que los buscaban por lo que ahora están dentro del gremio escondidos.**_

 _ **¡NATSU DESPIERTA, PORFAVOR... TE NECESITO!**_

Supuse que Lucy se había quedado dormida escribiendo. Me sorprendió que ya hayan pasado 3 meses y me sorprendió aún más saber que el consejo me buscaba. Como pude levanté a Lucy sin despertarla, necesito irme, pero al mirar a Lucy mi corazón me decía que me detuviera ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue responder la carta, fue corta pero explicaba muchas cosas y la más importante, porque me iba, escondí la carta debajo de las sabanas, aquella carta iba dirigida a Lucy para que me perdonara porque quizás para mañana ya me habré ido. Espere a que fuera de noche por lo que tuve que actuar aún como si estuviera dormido, cosa que me costó trabajo pero lo logre, Lucy se fue como a las 12 de la noche, fue tan incómodo estar siempre en la misma posición. Cuando Lucy se fue y cerró la puerta pude oír su llanto, me sentía horrible, no me pude despedir en persona, pero esa carta lo decía todo, agarre mi ropa, me vestí en silenciosamente y me fui con un dolor que nunca pensé experimentar.

 **LUCY**

Cuando desperté seguía en el pecho de Natsu, me levante, agarre la carta y me fui, cuando cerré la puerta me fue imposible contener mi llanto, pues vinieron recuerdos a mi mente de cuando Natsu estaba bien.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa, tiré mi bolso a la cama y me desvestí para darme un baño. Salí del baño comencé a vestirme cuando de repente se escuchó un portazo, mire hacia atrás y estaba Erza y Gray muy desesperados -¿Qué Sucede?- pregunté sin más, mientras que Erza sacaba de su bolsillo un papel -Lucy... Natsu... se fue- mis ojos se abrieron mientras que mi corazón se detuvo -¿Como que se fue? Es imposible... estaba en coma- dije sin más, mientras que Gray apuntó a la carta.

 _ **Querida Lucy**_

 _ **Seguramente cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya estaré lejos. Me desperté hoy luego de 3 largos meses según tu carta. ¡Lo siento! Leí tu carta mientras estabas dormida.**_

 _ **La razón por la cual me voy es simple, no quiero que Fairy Tail, que tu salgas lastimada por mi culpa, pues en tu carta mencionaste que me convertí en un fugitivo, aun no se la razón pero prometo averiguar para que esto acabe pronto y volver a Fairy Tail. Ya verás que los demás Dragón Slayers harán lo mismo... adiós Fairy Tail...adiós Lucy, cuídate.**_

 _ **NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

Mis lágrimas salían sin que yo quisiera, comencé a apretar la carta y me di cuenta que en la parte trasera decía algo...

 _ **PD: Lucy prométeme que no me buscaras, y yo te prometo que algún día volveré.**_

Eso me hizo llorar aún más, mis rodillas temblaban, mientras caía arrodillada y Erza me abrazaba, no lo podía creer, Natsu al fin avía despertado, mi deseo se había cumplido pero no como yo esperaba.

-Se fue Erza... se fue- decía entre sollozos mientras Erza me abrazaba más fuerte, Gray agarro la carta y comenzó a leerla, cuando termino la arrugó y la lanzo mientras se retiraba de mi cuarto.

Al pasar los días, fue justo como dijo Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel se fueron. Pasó un mes para que el consejo apareciera, los buscaron y cuando no los encontraron, se retiraron pacíficamente, quizás según lo que decía Natsu si se hubiesen quedado probablemente Fairy Tail los había defendido pero igual hubiésemos perdido y hubiesen destrozado el gremio.

Sabertooth también perdió a sus Dragón Slayers. Iniciamos una búsqueda sin éxito alguno, es como si nunca hubieran existido porque todos los Dragón Slayers Se llevaron todos los recuerdos que tenían sus amigos sobre ellos. Yo poseía varias fotos y al día siguiente de saber que te habías ido, cuando volví de Fairy Tail no había ninguna foto tuya, no estaban... yo me quería asegurar que fuiste tú quien lo hizo por lo que Gray y Erza fueron a mi habitación y percibieron un poco de tu poder mágico. A ellos también les sucedió lo mismo, todos los recuerdos relacionados con los Dragón Slayers desaparecieron, es como si nunca hubieran existido.

Han pasado 2 largos años y hasta el día de hoy no he podido mantener mi promesa, pues aun te sigo buscando al igual que todo Fairy Tail.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. CAPÍTULO 2-AQUELLA ARMA

_**Querida Lucy**_

 _ **Hace años que no escribía una carta, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué cuentas? Obvio eso solo tú lo sabes, la verdad a mí me ha ido bien, estar solo no es tan malo como pensé, me he acostumbrado... o simplemente ¿enloquecí?**_

 _ **Sabes el otro día paseaba por magnolia y escuche cosas como: "Supiste que Lucy Heartfilia tiene novio" "Enserio y ¿Quién es?" "un tal Renji". Tienes novio... me alegro por ti Lucy, no sabes cuánto. En cuanto a mi estoy viviendo en el bosque cerca de un rio y lejos de la ciudad, es aburrido estar aquí todo el tiempo, pero que puedo hacer ¿no?**_

 _ **También he oído cosas de Gajeel, que se enfrentó al ejercito porque lo avían encontrado... pero tranquila, está bien pudo huir sano y salvo, Wendy está muy bien, la veo de vez en cuando, está viviendo a unos kilómetros de donde yo vivo , cada que tiene problemas viene aquí y yo le ayudo y como siempre, termina disculpándose. Y en cuanto a ti aparte de que estas en una relación no sé nada más...**_

 _ **Sabes ahora que he estado aquí me he estado dando cuenta de algo, los extraño... te extraño**_

 _ **NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

Soy un tonto, ¿Por qué escribo cartas? Si Lucy no las va a responder, la verdad cuando supe que tenía novio me alegre mucho por ella pero a la vez no ¿me pregunto por qué?, mi vida ha sido solitaria desde hace 2 años, vivo solo, caso solo, siempre solo, es triste pero es seguro, y lo que dice la carta es lo que siento, de verdad que extraño mucho a todos, a mi familia, a Fairy Tail... a ti.

He tratado de averiguar cómo solucionar esto, mas no he encontrado nada, me enfurece saber que... por la culpa del consejo Wendy, Gajeel y los otros Dragón Slayers estén como yo... me enfurece demasiado.

De vez en cuando voy a la ciudad, al doctor pues desde que me recupere del coma debo hacerme un control, porque la enfermedad que me dejo en coma aún está en mi cuerpo, temo morir solo, temo morir antes de decirle a Lucy... lo que siento por ella...

 **En Fairy Tail (Narra Lucy)**

-Lucy- pude oír a lo lejos, al mirar venían Erza y Gray con una misión en mano -Tenemos trabajo- dijo Erza, me fui inmediatamente con ellos.

Han pasado 2 años desde que Natsu desapareció sin dejar rastro, los Dragón Slayers... todos desaparecieron, he tratado de olvidar todo y dejar de buscarlos pero no puedo, la sensación que algo malo va a pasar me persigue... Natsu ¿estás bien?... cierto.

Erza leyó el papel por el viaje y dijo -Bien ahora nos dirigimos a un pueblo entre los bosques, llegaremos por la mañana y nuestra tarea es... actuar- dijo Erza con un brillo en los ojos.

 **NARRO YO**

Natsu iba por el bosque, unas hierbas comenzaron a moverse de manera muy inusual, Natsu comenzó a olfatear -Este olor... Wendy- exclamo Natsu para que dé seguido apareciera Wendy -Natsu-San...- -¿Qué sucede Wendy?- Pregunto Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella -Yo...pensaba ir al pueblo mañana por la mañana... si quieres- dijo Wendy tímidamente - ¿Al pueblo?... hace años que no voy- decía Natsu mientras se tocaba la cabeza -Ah lo siento- dijo Wendy -Claro- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Wendy y haciéndole sacar una sonrisa -Bien está decidido, mañana por la mañana partimos... Wendy quieres que te valla a dejar a la cueva- pregunto Natsu con una gran sonrisa,

-Natsu-san... yo quería decirte aparte de lo del pueblo que yo... no puedo seguir viviendo sola porque...- fue interrumpida por Natsu -Entonces ven con migo "mi casa" es bastante grande para que vivan 2 personas-. -Pero yo no podría- exclamaba Wendy hasta que Natsu se agacho llegando a su nivel de altura -Wendy... ¿te gustaría vivir con migo?- pregunto Natsu, a Wendy se le comenzaron a poner los ojos llorosos -S... si- dijo entre sollozos.

Al día siguiente.

Wendy se comenzó a despertar lentamente y cuando despertó completamente comenzó a examinar donde estaba, sentía debajo de su cabeza algo cálido pero medio duro que se movía, levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el pecho de Natsu, se levantó roja y se separó de Natsu bruscamente, cuando se calmó recordó todo, se alegró al ver que por fin no estaba sola, necesitaba estar con alguien más... -Gracias Natsu-san- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu se levantó y se dirigieron al pueblo, encapuchado pues el color de su pelo lo delataba -Ahora que lo pienso ¿a qué vinimos al pueblo?- pregunto Natsu -A comprar comida y a distraernos- dijo Wendy -Entonces, desayunemos aquí- grito Natsu llamando la atención de todos y ganándose una carcajada de parte de Wendy -Claro... podemos ir allí o...- fue interrumpida pues Natsu agarro la mano de Wendy para sacarla corriendo de allí, es la primera vez después de 2 años que Natsu comía en tiendas.

 **LUCY**

Me desperté como a las 7 de la mañana, Erza al igual que Gray estaban durmiendo, quería salir a dar una vuelta así que me vestí silenciosamente y escape de la habitación por así decirlo, por el camino me encontré con mucha gente rara y la que más me llamo la atención fueron unos encapuchados en un restaurant pues el más grande comía como Natsu... me pregunto cómo estará.

Trate de cambiar de tema pero un fuerte sonido comenzó a sonar asta escucharse una voz,

-Atención, atención iniciando modo "Cazador De Dragón Slayers"- yo quede impactada, ¿A qué se refería con un "Cazador De Dragón Slayers"?, los encapuchados que estaban en el restaurant salieron inmediatamente a la calle -Primero empezaremos por Natsu Dragneel, el Dragón Slayer de Fuego-

 **NARRO YO**

Natsu y Wendy estaban comiendo en el restaurant hasta que sintieron una mirada fija, al mirar de dónde provenía se encontraron con Lucy, quien al darse cuenta que la estaban mirando bajo la mirada y recordó a Natsu, Wendy al mirar a Natsu se percató de que este tenía una cara triste -ya va a pasar todo, solo espera un poco más- le dijo a Natsu sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, de repente se pudo oír una voz diciendo - Atención, atención iniciando modo "Cazador De Dragón Slayers" primero empezaremos por Natsu Dragneel, el Dragón Slayer de Fuego- esta última oración sorprendió a los 2 Dragón Slayers -¿Cómo?- dijo Natsu para levantarse y salir rápidamente del local

-Empezaremos en 2 minutos, primero con dolor corporal- fue lo último que se pudo oír de aquella voz - ¿A qué se refiere con dolor corporal?- pregunto Natsu alterado -Esto no puede ser se suponía que en este pueblo aquel aparato no existe- dijo Wendy, Natsu aun extrañado exigía una explicación -Ese aparato es el Cazador De Dragón Slayers, al dolor corporal se refiere a que el arma va a emitir una honda que te va a causar un dolor insoportable en los músculos de tu cuerpo- dijo Wendy apenada -Eso... es mi... culpa.. Yo lo siento- decía Wendy mientras negaba con la cabeza, Lucy quien miraba a lo lejos a los 2 encapuchados se comenzó a asustar y sorprender -Eso significa que Natsu está aquí- dijo Lucy -comenzamos en 3, 2, 1- dijo la voz, para que una honda mágica saliera de una torre.

 **NATSU**

Estaba muy nervioso, que tal si me descubre, que tal si no sobrevivo, -3, 2, 1- fue lo último que pude pensar en forma normal, pues después de ese conteo me empezó a sentir mal que un dolor completamente insoportable se apoderaba de mí -"Maldición... no debo gritar... no debo gritar... pero... duele... duele- no dejaba de pensar y caí arrodillado, mientras que me agarraba el pecho y respiraba alteradamente, me duele todo, quiero gritar, necesito gritar -maldición... deténganse... ¡DETENGANSE!... ¡MEDUELEEE!- grite sin poder contenerme.

Para mi buena suerte no me di cuenta que Wendy invoco una magia que nos transportó a un callejón en donde no había nadie, gritaba desesperado, me dolía todo, era como si... me estuviese quemando.

-En 20 segundos más se desactiva- dijo nuevamente la voz, Wendy me tenía abrazado, mis lágrimas salían por el dolor, yo... ya no quiero esto... ya no quiero seguir así, que tomen mi vida si es qué la desean... pero por favor que se detenga.

 **LUCY**

Vi como el encapuchado más grande fue transportado por la más pequeña, me di cuenta que la más chica era mujer pues se le vio un mechón de pelo, la esencia mágica que dejo era muy notoria por lo que la seguí, llegue a un callejón sin salida, llegue cuando la maquina esa "torturadora" por así decirlo se detuvo, me encontré con ambos encapuchados, y miraron hacia donde estaba yo, el más grande estaba inconsciente y sangraba de la nariz y boca, la capucha le tapaba de los ojo hacia arriba, mientras que la pequeña solo lloraba y susurraba -Natsu-san...- dijo Natsu, es lo que acabo de oír, Natsu, era el que estaba hay tirado en el piso y la otra era Wendy, eran Natsu y Wendy frente a mis ojos -Wendy... Natsu ¿son ustedes?- dije conteniendo mi llanto, Wendy me miro, y al mirarme corrió un viento que hiso que su capucha se saliera, si es Wendy -Lucy-san- dijo aterrada, no pude más, mi llanto salió sin que yo quisiera, me comencé a acercar pero Wendy comenzó a decir unas palabras - Tenryū no Yusō kikan (Transportación del Dragón del Cielo)... Lo siento- dijo Wendy para desaparecer junto con Natsu, yo quede con la mano levantada, aun con la sonrisa y lágrimas en el rostro, se fueron otra vez... -¡MALDICION!- grite para caer arrodillada.

 **WENDY**

Debía irme, necesitaba irme, Lucy nos vio, eso no es bueno, me fui junto con Natsu, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, nos transporte a la cueva donde le di tratamiento a Natsu, estaba muy mal, me di cuenta me di cuenta que para hacerlo sufrir, se dirigieron a sus nervios, malditos... ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

 **NATSU**

Comencé a abrir los ojos, la silueta de Wendy apareció frente a mí hasta que pude distinguirla bien

-Wen...dy- dije para que esta me mirara, comencé a sentarme, ya no avía dolor, Wendy también me hiso un tratamiento -Gracias- le dije -Natsu-san yo... lo siento- dijo para soltar a llorar, la mire y le acaricie su cabeza -No pasa nada... debemos irnos de aquí Wendy es seguro que alguien nos vio... debemos separarnos- dije sorprendiendo a Wendy -Nos deberíamos juntar en el bosque de Hargeon, en la cascada ¿la conoces?- -Si- dijo Wendy -te veo hay en 1 semana ¿te parece?- pregunte, Wendy dijo que si arreglo sus cosas y se fue, yo me quedare más tiempo aquí en la cueva limpiándola de nuestra esencia.

Cuando termine, me encontré con una foto de todo Fairy Tail, y vi a Lucy, una sonrisa apenada salió de mí -bueno, no hace bien deprimirse, me voy- me dije a mi mismo para irme al bosque.

 **LUCY**

-No debe estar muy lejos... deben estar por aquí- me decía a mí misma mientras buscaba en el bosque, pensé que Wendy avía ocultado su esencia mágica, para mi suerte no lo hiso, fue entonces cuando esa voz se escuchó de nuevo -Reanudaremos esta ves serán los oídos- Quieren torturar a Natsu ahora por los oídos, la imagen de Natsu tirado en el piso todo maltrecho me llenaba de rabia, debo encontrarlo rápido.

 **NATSU**

-Reanudaremos esta ves serán los oídos- dijo esa maldita voz sorprendiéndome

 **LUCY**

-Maldición, maldición... ¿Dónde se metieron?- preguntaba frustrada -3, 2, 1- fue lo que oí para después escuchar un gran sonido... me asuste hasta que un gran sonido me asusto más -¡AAAAH MIS OIDOOOS!- se pudo oír. Yo corrí siguiendo la intensidad del grito hasta llegar a una zona abierta y con un acantilado. Hay estaba retorciéndose de dolor mientras se cubría los oídos -Natsu...- susurre para salir detrás del pero los guardias del consejo se me adelantaron, Natsu al ver esto y con la fuerza que tenia se levantó y comenzó a retroceder pero el sonido aumento haciendo que se detuviera unos segundos -¡NATSU!- grite pero un guardia me atrapo, nuevamente Natsu comenzó a retroceder pero este ignoraba que detrás de él estaba la caída al abismo -¡NO NATSU...DETENTE... TE VAS A CAER!- gritaba desesperada pero no me hoyo, su pie no piso nada por lo que comenzó a caer, en esos segundos los guardias comenzaron a hacer magia -¡DISPAREN!- grito uno de ellos para que las balas salieran detrás de Natsu y le llegaran -¡NOOOOOOO!- grite, me soltaron y cuando Salí corriendo ya era muy tarde...

 **NATSU**

Iba Cayendo, herido, baleado y con este dolor de oídos tremendo, mi vista comenzó a nublarse adentrándome a un oscuro e infinito... este... es el fina...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	3. CAPITULO 3-CULPA Y UN POCO DE REALIDAD

CAPITULO 3 – CULPA Y TAMBIEN UN POCO DE REALIDAD

 **LUCY**

-¡NOOOO!- grite para salir corriendo detrás de el… por primera vez en 2 años lo veía y desapareció tan fácilmente… no lo dejare. Corrí hacia el acantilado cuando me preparaba para saltar alguien me detuvo, mire hacia atrás de inmediato y era Gray junto con Erza –Gray… ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba mientras me retorcía en sus brazos, Erza se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro, yo no cesaba -¡SUELTAME… NATSU VA, NATSU ESTA!- Gray al oír el nombre de Natsu se sorprendió, mientras me soltaba, ya era tarde de seguro Natsu ya había tocado fondo… maldición… soy una inútil que no sirve para nada -¿a qué te refieres con Natsu?- pregunto Gray con la mirada baja, yo aún seguía mirando hacia el abismo, esa pregunta me hiso darme la vuelta rápidamente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos –Me refiero a Natsu… nuestro amigo… el cayo- mis palabras cada vez eran menos seguras por así decirlo, me tape la cara con ambas manos para volver a sollozar, los minutos pasaron hasta que un recuerdo se me vino a la mente.

 _ **FLASBACK**_

 _ **-Gracias por aceptar el trabajo- decía un hombre –Si pero me intriga que la recompensa sea tan grande, solo por atrapar a un encapuchado que vive en el bosque- dije mientras le miraba –a bueno eso es cosa del consejo, son fugitivos de hace 2 años por lo que la recompensa cambio-**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Soy una tonta… nuestra misión era encontrar a Natsu –Gray… ¿tu viste al encapuchado en esta misión?- pregunte sin más, Gray me miro –Si… lo vi en la avenida del pueblo… suertudo no- lo dijo con gracia… ¿gracia?... gracioso -¿Sabes a quien buscábamos?- le pregunte con cierto odio en la voz –No- respondió secamente, eso me hizo enfurecer –¡ERA A NATSU… NUESTRO OBJETIVO ERA NATSU MALDITA SEA!- grite aferrándome a gray, este me abrazo sorprendido –E… entonces ¿el encapuchado era Natsu- pregunto Erza sorprendida, yo no quería hablar, me daba demasiada rabia… maldición… si no hubiésemos aceptado esta misión nada de esto hubiera pasado… detestable… soy detestable… Natsu

 **NARRO YO**

Más abajo en el acantilado…

-Maldición… toda la vida dándome molestias- decía un hombre que cargaba un bulto en su espalda… estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir quien era y que llevaba. Camino un largo tramo hasta que un pequeño rayo de luz alcanzo su cara… era Gajeel quien cargaba a Natsu completamente inmóvil –Detestable este hombre… siempre tengo que salvarle el pellejo- se quejaba mientras seguía caminando. Llegaron a una cueva donde una pequeña niña los esperaba –Volví Wendy… y adivina con quien- dijo Gajeel –Este olor… (Snif-Snif) ¿Natsu-San?- exclamo Wendy para levantarse –Si, está muy mal la verdad no sé si está vivo- dijo Gajeel para dejarlo en un saco de dormir, antes de que lo dejara, Wendy abrió la "cama" para que Gajeel lo acostara y luego taparlo. Wendy empezó a examinarlo, su tensión en el cuerpo se notaba hasta que se tranquilizó –Está mal, muy mal, apenas y sobrevivió- dijo completamente triste –Y ¿no puedes sanarlo?- pregunto Gajeel un poco alterado –Si… las heridas si… pero la enfermedad que tiene, eso… eso lo está matando- dijo Wendy desesperada.

 **GRAY**

No puedo creer que delatáramos a Natsu… soy un inútil, Lucy no ha dejado de llorar en todo el rato, Erza no ha dicho ni una palabra, mucho menos yo. Natsu quizás estaba tranquilo aquí y por nuestra culpa trajeron aquel aparato cazador de Dragón Slayers y Natsu probablemente esté muerto… maldición… que inútil soy –Gray…- dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar –Si alguien muere… y luego tu mueres ¿podrías volver a verlo… feliz… sonriendo?- pregunto Lucy, al principio no entendí el mensaje oculto hasta que una palabra se me vino a la mente "Suicidio" -¡ESTAS LOCA… si tu mueres al igual que Natsu posiblemente se enoje, y tus amigos estarían tris… triste- dije alterado, Lucy comenzó a llorar nuevamente –Entonces… como puedo ver a Natsu otra vez? Lo extraño… demasiado para ser verdad… es como si un agujero dentro de mi corazón me estuviera matando… ¿Por qué Gray?- dijo Lucy para caer arrodillada, no sé qué hacer, no sé si ir y abrazarla, no sé si llorar, no tengo maldita idea de que debo hacer… Natsu.

 **NATSU**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, me sentía mal, mis oídos y mi cuerpo y mis oídos me dolían demasiado, no distinguía bien, pero pude ver a ¿Gajeel? Hablando una persona… al parecer un doctor –Dígame ¿Qué tiene para darle?- oí a Gajeel ¿desesperado? –Mmm su enfermedad no es tan grave… tal vez podría inyectar la cura, pero si hago eso… no podrá caminar durante 2 días… cuidado especial- dijo el doctor… si mal no recuerdo yo tenía dinero para la cura pero nadie que me vigilara y ayudara… estar solo no es tan bueno después de todo.

 **WENDY**

Estaba observando como Gajeel-san y el doctor hablaban, le dirigí la mirada a Natsu-san por un pequeño momento y me di cuenta de que estaba despierto –Gajeel-san… Marco-san… Natsu-san ha despertado- dije para correr hacia él, le tome su pulso, estaba un poco alterado y tenía mucha fiebre pero lo mejor, es que estaba estable, un suspiro inevitable salió de mi… estaba bien –Wendy-chan… me permite- dijo marco, yo me hice a un lado, mientras que el doctor lo examinaba.

 **NATSU**

-Natsu-san… Natsu-san, puede oírme- decía el doctor, yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Bien escuche con atención… voy a inyectar la cura para que esta enfermedad no le moleste, le va a hacer efecto en 6 horas, cuando trate de levantarse no se preocupe si no puede mover las pi…- no pude escuchar más… pero escuche lo suficiente, con tal de que solo me inyectaran la cura bastaba. No sentí el piquete pero me comencé a quedar dormido.

Desperté medio mareado, cuando el mareo se me quito, mi vista era mucho mejor que antes, vi a Wendy cocinando y a Gajeel entrando con u jabalí en sus hombros –OH, Salamander ya despertaste- dijo Gajeel para entrar y tirar el jabalí a un lado, yo no me sentía del todo bien pero estaba mejor, me quería sentar pero… mis… piernas… no respondían… yo asustado trate de moverlas pero no podía, me comencé a desesperar, ¿Por qué no podía moverlas?, en mis ojos se posaron 2 grandes lagrimas pero de repente Gajeel me apoyo en sus hombros y me dijo –No puedes esperar 2 días- para luego sujetarme más fuerte y ayudarme a sentar. Casi muero de un infarto –Entonces… según el doctor puedo volver a caminar luego de 42 horas con 5 minutos y 8…no 7…6 segundos- dije sorprendiendo a Gajeel y Wendy –Si… luego de 2 días- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa. Era de mañana desayunábamos juntos… extrañaba estar con alguien, riendo, jugando, peleando, me hace sentir vivo –ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-le pregunte a Gajeel –eh, iba por el rio pescando hasta que vi como el agua, bueno una pequeña parte se comenzó a teñir roja, como soy tan curioso me lance a ver que era, debajo del agua lo primero que encontré fue tu bufanda por lo que supe que algo andaba mal, busque y busque hasta que te vi flotando por ahí con las manos en el pecho, te saque del agua y bueno, Wendy después te curo- dijo Gajeel para después volver a comer –Y Wendy ¿Llegaste aquí?- pregunte –A bueno, iba caminando cuando sentí el olor de Gajeel-san, y sin querer chocamos y luego el me invito a su casa, pensé que atrasarse unas horas no sería malo, pero fue para mejor- dijo Wendy sonriendo, yo también comencé a reír

 **LUCY**

Decidimos irnos de allí, pero antes lo buscamos pero no encontramos nada, hoy vuelvo a mi casa, Gray y Erza iban a informar lo sucedido, yo solo quería irme a mi casa y tirarme en la cama.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, tire mi bolso y me lance a la cama, la imagen de Natsu cayendo seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza -¿Amor?- pude oír desde el baño -¿Qué sucede?- que sucede sin más -¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- pregunto Renji… mi actual novio.

 **NATSU**

-Faltan 3 segundos… 2… 1 ¡voy a volver a caminar!... eh… no pasa nada- dije mientras trataba de levantarme, Gajeel a lo lejos hablaba con Wendy mientras yo seguía tratando de levantarme, mi poder mágico comenzó a recorrer mis piernas hasta que me di un leve empujón y Salí volando -¡Puedo caminar!- grite para comenzar a saltar de un lado a otro –Oye Salamander… es hora de que lo sepas- dijo Gajeel, con la mirada al suelo -¿Qué se supone que debo saber?- pregunte –Esta… bueno… hubieron unos magos encargado para tu atentado… eran magos… de… Fairy Tail… Lucy… Erza y Gray- dijo sin más… sorprendiéndome, mi cabeza se fue a la luna, y un dolor en mi corazón se sintió –Eso no puede ser… ellos no sabían… en donde estaba… no pudieron- - Hubo un contratante que los engaño- dijo Gajeel, mi vida siguió su curso al decirme que fue sin intención… ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Lucy en 2 años, debería ir a verla…

 _ **NOTA: NATSU NO RECUERDA AVER VISTO A LUCY CUANDO LE DISPARARON**_

-Gajeel… ¿tú has ido a ver a Levy?- aquella pregunta hizo que Gajeel se sonrojara -¿Qué? Yo… bueno… se podría decir que…- eso fue un si para mí -¿No les molesta que valla a ver a Lucy?- pregunte recibiendo una sonrisa de Gajeel y Wendy.

El viaje es demasiado largo, me demore 7 días en llegar y lamentablemente hoy es mi cumpleaños… siempre lo paso solo pues ya me da lo mismo pero en fin, aquí estoy delante de la casa de Lucy, tuve que ir encapuchado… fui a preguntarle a la casera –Hola… ¿Esta Lucy?- pregunte –No se cambió de casa, con su novio hace 9 días- dijo la casera –Ah… gracias- yo sabía que Lucy tenia novio, pero me duele saber eso –Si la buscas se fue 9 cuadras más adentro, hay esta su casa… Natsu Dragneel- dijo la casera para cerrar su puerta, yo me sorprendí –Oiga- exclame –No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- fue lo que dijo tras la puerta –Gracias- dije para salir corriendo de allí.

Nueve cuadras… listas, olor de Lucy… listo, decía mientras estaba en su techo, ya había llegado y entre por una ventana que avía arriba del techo sin llave, ¿Qué idiota hace eso? Hay esta Lucy, lavando su ropa… y en su escritorio hay una carta, ¿Para quién será? Lucy después de lavar y colgar su ropa comenzó a ordenar su ropero, dentro del ropero había una bolsa con un papel pegado que decía 791, en ese año aun yo estaba aquí. Lucy se acercó a la cama y empezó a sacar su ropa. Al final de la bolsa apareció algo que me sorprendió y por la expresión de Lucy a ella también, era un chaleco mío, a Lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba, me entristecí por ello, es mi culpa de que Lucy este así -¿Amor?- se pudo oír desde la otra habitación, allí entro el novio de Lucy -¿Qué te sucede…? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto mientras agarraba mi chaleco -¿De quién es?- pregunto algo molesto –De… un… amigo- dijo Lucy –De un amigo… seguro… ¡NO ME JODAS… YO SE QUE ANDAS CON ALGUIEN- dijo el novio para agarrar mi chaleco y despedazarlo -¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ACES? ESO ES MUY PRECIADO PARA MI- grito Lucy mientras se levantaba, pero el novio la agarró del cuello. Me enfurecí al ver eso, justo cuando iba a entrar aparecieron Gray y Erza que con un golpe le quitaron de encima al novio, aún estaba de pie pero con la cara seria, de reojo y con la mirada baja vio el chaleco, pero sonrió de la nada –Bien hecho ahora ese Renji estará en prisión… misión cumplida- dijo Gray para alzarle la mano a Lucy. Ya entiendo, era una misión irse con ese Renji, ya que era un criminal.

Lucy se fue de la casa, dándome tiempo para bajar y explorar, lo primero que revise fue la carta, que decía…

 _ **Querido Natsu**_

 _ **Hola Natsu… sabes esta carta no tiene ningún propósito, pero necesitaba escribirte para disculparme ¡lo siento mucho!, fui yo la que te delato, pero… no sabía que eras tú… perdóname, probablemente ahora estés muerto pero no importa… hace 9 días que te vi caer al abismo… esa imagen no va a desaparecer nunca, lo sé.**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hiciste en estos 2 últimos años?, yo no hice nada, solo deprimirme como una idiota, desde hace 8 días que prometí no volver a llorar nunca más, porque sé que eso te ara enojar… jaja… sabes. Como desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado, que solo, no se estuvieras de viaje pero no lo estas… te extraño… te odio… te detesto por dejarme sola… te odio… pero sobre todas las cosas… te amo… TE AMO entendiste… por lo que dejarme sola fue un error, te amo, te extraño, te quiero a mi lado.**_

 _ **Ya encontré el motivo de esta carta… se me avía olvidado… hoy… es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?... feliz cumpleaños… me gustaría decírtelo a la cara y regalarte algo o por lo menos entregarte esta carta… me entristece saber que gracias al consejo pasaste esta época solo, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, créeme que yo estaría a tu lado, cantándote Feliz Cumpleaños. Te aseguro que nunca hubieses pasado solo tu cumpleaños, nunca… Ahora tu puedes ponerle el ritmo ¿ok?**_

 _ **Cumpleaños feliz**_

 _ **Te deseo a ti**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños mi Natsu**_

 _ **Que los cumplas feliz…**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

Mis lágrimas salían sin cesar mientras abrazaba la carta, mientras la leía se notaban lagrimas secas… maldición. Tenía que escribirle algo, agarre un lápiz y di vuelta a la carta y le puse…

 _ **Lucy… estoy vivo, por favor no me olvi…**_

No pude escribir más pues el sonido de un micrófono se oía por toda la ciudad: atención, atención, iniciando protocolo Cazador de Dragón Slayers.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, me puse mi capucha y cuando me disponía a saltar por la ventana un dolor en mi cabeza me lo impidió -NO AH AH AAAAA- gritaba desesperado, pude oír también un grito de… Sting y Rouge. La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, mire hacia atrás para ver quién era y era Lucy…

-Lucy…- susurre, Lucy saco sus llaves –Lárgate o si no te matare- dijo Lucy distinta, yo me quería marchar pero el dolor me lo impedía, logre levantarme –Potencia máximo- dijo la voz para que mi dolor se hiciera más fuerte, me queje en forma de gruñido asustando a Lucy, me agarre la cabeza pero no pude más y caí arrodillado, Lucy se percató de que era yo –eres… ¿un Dragón Slayer?- dijo sorprendida. El dolor paro, me sangraban los oídos, nariz y boca pero se detuvo, era un silencio muy incómodo hasta que un chillido se pudo oír, sentí que mis tímpanos iban a explotar un grito desesperado salió mientras que Lucy corría asía mí, nuevamente el dolor se detuvo, aproveche la oportunidad para alejar Lucy de mi lado y salir corriendo para lanzarme por la ventana, caí al suelo y salí corriendo, Lucy se asomó por la ventana y eso fue lo último que pude ver pues doble en un callejón oscuro, cuando me asegure de que no venía nadie comencé a caminar pero me dolía todo por lo que sin querer me fui de lado chocando con la pared con mi brazo izquierdo para luego caer al suelo, mis lágrimas salían sin que yo quisiera… ¿Qué tan miserable seria mi vida ahora?

 _ **-Atención, atención… iniciando protocolo sacrificio de Dragón Slayers, Dragón Slayer de Las Sombras "Rouge"-**_ decía nueva mente esa voz que yo tanto odiaba, pero ahora con mayor razón. Me comencé a sentir ligero hasta el punto de comenzar a flotar… cuando pase el techo me di cuenta de que toda la ciudad estaba en las mismas condiciones -¿Transportación forzada? Malditos quieres sacrificar a Rouge, y aunque la ciudad no lo quiera los obligaran a ver como nuestra especie es aniquilada… maldición esto… es mucho-

 **LUCY**

-Ese encapuchado no escapara, quizás sea Wendy o Gajeel… no importa… los ayudare- pensaba mientras salía de mi casa para perseguir a ese desconocido pero de repente comencé a flotar… que es esto… estoy flotando… ¿Por qué?... me di cuenta de que toda la ciudad estaban como yo y para mi suerte me encontré con el encapuchado, justo cuando le iba a gritar, desapareció al igual que yo asta aparecer en la arena donde se realiza el torneo Dai Mato Enbu.

 **NATSU**

Desaparecí de la ciudad y aparecí en la arena de los Dai Mato Enbu, toda la ciudad estaba aquí, mire al centro de la arena y había una cruz y en la cruz estaba atado de manos y pies… Rouge.

 _ **-Bienvenidos al 1° sacrificio Dragón Slayer… Rouge… el Dragón Slayer de las Sombras-**_ dijo esa voz, la gente comenzó a gritar, yo estaba en shock –Déjenos salir… déjenos salir… no queremos ver esto- gritaba la gente –Sacrificar- pensé con rabia –No queremos ver esto- seguía gritando la gente. En una esquina estaba Sting siendo contenido por los de Sabertooth –Entonces eso significa que yo estoy… con Fairy Tail- pensé mientras miraba hacia adelante y encontré al gremio entero, las ganas de decirles que estoy aquí me las comí, comencé a caminar entre ellos con la capucha –No permitiré que lo asesinen- pensé mientras Rouge Gritaba –Sting… ayúdame… por favor- -No permitiré que lo asesinen a tan temprana edad- seguía pensando. A lo lejos se podía ver un láser que acumulaba poder mágico –No… no quiero morir- dijo Rouge, pero el láser ya avía disparado, y no me quede atrás, corría entre la gente, aun a tiempo de salvar a Rouge, cuando llegue a la barandilla que nos contenía salte listo para atacar –KARYUU NO… TEKKEN-

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 4-REENCUENTRO Y DESASTRE

CAPITULO 4 – REENCUENTRO Y DESASTRE

 **LUCY**

-KARYUU NO… TEKKEN- se pudo oír por toda la arena… pude ver a un hombre que salto la barandilla que contenía a todo el público de aquel hombre comenzó a salir... fuego… espera… esa es la magia de… ¿Natsu?

 **NATSU**

Salte con todas mis fuerzas, Rouge me miraba aterrado pero con una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba su alivio.

Mi golpe impacto contra aquella cruz… por decirlo de alguna forma. Comenzó a derrumbarse con Rouge en ella, pero una luz corto las sogas que contenían a Rouge, era Sting. Comencé a caer pero amortigüe la caída, con el impulso que tenía no me dificulto levantarme para salir corriendo a por Rouge quien ya se levantaba debajo de los escombros –Oye ¡Rouge!- grite mientras alzaba mi mano –Natsu-san- dijo en voz baja… sus piernas temblaban por lo que sin dar aviso callo de rodillas, estaba alterado por lo que cuando llegue con el comencé a tranquilizarlo. Sting nos alcanzó en poco tiempo –Rouge ¿estás bien?- dijo este entre jadeos, Rouge lo miro –Si… gracias Natsu-san-. Yo solo le sonreí… me alegro haberlo logrado a tiempo.

 **LUCY**

El encapuchado estaba hay con Rouge y Sting… me aliviaba por una parte de que se haya salvado, pero ese encapuchado me llama mucho la atención… podría ser que fuese Natsu… no lo sé. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a recorrer toda la arena haciendo que el gorro del encapuchado callera de su cabeza dejando… ver… su… colorido (Snif-Snif) y desordenado… cabello rosa. Era el… mi Natsu estaba vivo, mis lágrimas salían sin control con aquel impulso de salir corriendo hacia él, no lo dude… lo hice, empujaba a quien se pusiera en mi camino… necesitaba verlo de cerca… oír su voz diciendo mi nombre… necesito ver su sonrisa nuevamente… corría desesperada hasta llegar a la barandilla, para comenzar a saltar y que se me saliera un grito desesperado cargado de todas mis emociones -¡NATSU!-

 **NATSU**

Miraba feliz la situación hasta que un grito me alerto, mire hacia atrás y veía como… Lucy venia cayendo y gritando mi nombre, alzando las manos hacia a mí con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **LUCY**

No tengo miedo… yo sé que Natsu me va a atrapar… pues él nunca me ha dejado caer, observe como Natsu se daba la vuelta a observarme para luego salir corriendo hacia mi… llego justo a donde tenía pensado caer, alzo los brazos, al igual que yo… comencé rosar sus brazos como el a los míos mientras que caía encima de él, por el impacto cayó al suelo y yo estaba encima de el… llorando y con mi corazón completamente vivo y alegre… por fin… por fin pude verte de nuevo… Natsu. Comencé a levantarme de su pecho lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta como en su rostro se marcaba la enorme sonrisa que yo tanto anhelaba ver… mis lágrimas caían en el rostro de Natsu… -Por… fin… por fin… te encuentro- dije sin más para comenzar a llorar en su pecho –Te extrañaba demasiado Natsu- dije entre sollozos.

 **NATSU**

Atrape a Lucy para luego caer al suelo con ella enzima… sentía como mi playera comenzaba a mojarse… por sus lágrimas supongo.

Levanto su mirada hacia a mí y yo la recibí con una sonrisa – Por… fin… por fin… te encuentro- fue lo que dijo para volver a tirarse encima de mí. Me siento feliz… feliz de 2 años… por fin puedo ver a Lucy… a la Lucy que yo tanto anhelaba ver.

 **NARRO YO**

El público estaba inmóvil viendo aquella situación, nadie lo podía creer… 3 Dragón Slayers en un mismo lugar después de creerlos muertos tanto tiempo. Cierto gremio miraba con asombro, felicidad, nostalgia, lágrimas, sonrisas y risas aquella situación. Fairy Tail veía como su Dragón Slayer perdido volvía a reaparecer… después de tanto tiempo. Erza, Makrov… Happy y sobretodo Gray, este no lo podía creer… su enemigo de la infancia estaba frente a él, vivo, riendo… igual que siempre… lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

 **GRAY**

Comencé a llorar… salían solas… yo… llorando por ese pedazo de fuego… increíblemente raro. Mis lágrimas inundaban mis ojos por lo que ya no podía ver mucho… el impulso de correr hacia haya, llegar a darle un abrazo y mi mejor sonrisa se adueñó de mi… mis piernas se movían solas… pude ver la misma reacción en todos… Natsu ha vuelto… ¡HA VUELTO!

 **LUCY**

Comencé a sentir como Natsu trataba de sepárame de el más yo no lo saltaba, se rindió y comenzó lentamente a levantarse conmigo… aún me seguía abrazando cosa que yo agradecí de corazón.

 **NATSU**

Me levante pues mi trasero me dolía, cuando alce la vista vi a todo Fairy Tail corriendo hacia mí, con las manos alzadas… con las sonrisas sus rostros igual que con lágrimas, Lucy al oír tanto grito se separó de mí y miro hacia atrás y sonrió, Gray, Erza, todos ¿llorando? Que paso aquí… un mundo al revés. Cuando estaba rodeado el primero que se abalanzó contra mí fue Happy para luego todos gritar – ¡BIENVENIDO… NATSU!-.

 **LUCY**

Me separe de Natsu por el ruido que avía, vi a todo el gremio corriendo hacia acá por lo que me separe de él, todo el gremio se abalanzo contra él y gritaron un cálido bienvenido Natsu… era todo tan perfecto… tan ideal que parecía un sueño… ahora solo faltaban Gajeel y Wendy.

La luz siempre tiene un lado oscuro… eso decía mi madre y veo que es verdad… desde la entrada de la arena había un guardia con algo que parecía una flecha gigante… en menos de 3 segundos la lanzaron a la espalda de Natsu pero este sin que yo le dijera se tiro al suelo pero la flecha consigue herirle la espalda, el cayó al suelo y se levantó inmediatamente pues por alguna razón sabia el paradero de la flecha, yo le ayude a levantarse -¿Natsu?- dije pero no me escucho, tenía la mirada fija en otra cosa… él estaba en shock… mire hacia donde el miraba con tanta preocupación y se encontraba Rouge tirado y Sting con las manos aun alzadas para sostener a su amigo -¡ROUGE!- gritaron Natsu y Sting al mismo tiempo… Sting callo de rodillas para ver a su amigo que ya… estaba muerto. Sting temblaba, Natsu salió corriendo detrás de el cuándo llego se agacho junto con él para comenzar a hablarle.

 **NATSU**

Sentía como una presencia de magia se adueñaba de toda la arena, cuando mire hacia atrás venia una flecha a gran velocidad… yo reaccione para tirarme al suelo, pero aun así la flecha rozo un poco de mi espalda… un mal presentimiento se apodero de mi… levante de inmediato la mirada y pude ver como Rouge caía al suelo con la flecha enterrada en su espalda… la furia se apodero de mi… comencé a temblar mientras gritaba su nombre, pero nunca se levantó. Me levante rápidamente para ir a donde estaba Rouge y Sting, este callo arrodillado con lágrimas en los ojos, me acerque a el

–Sting… debemos irnos-. Lo tome del brazo pero se quedó hay tirado –Sting… por favor- decía con una voz lamentable. Me di cuenta que desde lugares ocultos nos comenzaron a apuntar con esa misma flecha. Agarre fuerte a Sting, para salir corriendo obligándolo también a él, las flechas comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes, Sting y yo comenzamos a esquivarlas pero más de una nos rozó. Comencé a sentirme débil… era porque las flecha absorben el poder mágico hasta dejarlo en 0. Sting estaba igual que yo, solo que un poco pero… por lo que cayó arrodillado justo cuando una flecha iba en su dirección -¡Sting!- grite mientras corría hacia él, no lo iba a lograr. Apunte con mi mano hacia donde estaba Sting y lance una bola de fuego para quemar la flecha, me acerque rápidamente a Sting para agarrarlo, desaparecer junto con él y aparecer al lado de Rouge y desaparecí junto con Sting y Rouge de la arena.

 **LUCY**

Unas flechas por toda la arena comenzaron a apuntar a Natsu y Rouge… cuando yo me disponía a ir con Natsu choque con una pared invisible… ¿runas? El consejo nos inmovilizo dentro de las Runas. Veíamos aterrados como Sting y Natsu esquivaban la flechas… ambos eran muy agiles por lo que no les costó evadir algunas. Hubo más de una que rozo algunas partes de sus cuerpos, por lo que cada vez se debilitaban más… Natsu agarro a Sting para rápidamente envolverse en fuego y reaparecer junto a Rouge y nuevamente agarrarlo y desaparecer junto con Sting y Rouge… ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo?

 **NATSU**

Aparecimos en la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraban Gajeel y Wendy… ayude a Sting a entrar –Ga…jeel- dije a duras penas llamando su atención, Gajeel me miro y corrió hacia mi quitándome a Sting de enzima y cargarlo en su hombro… Wendy lo comenzó a curar. Me di media vuelta para ir a recoger el cuerpo de Rouge, Gajeel me siguió y cuando nos encontramos frente a el… Gajeel corrió hacia donde su discípulo yacía tirado y sin vida… lo comenzó a examinar… su tención se notaba en todo el cuerpo hasta que se levantó lentamente, mirando hacia la nada y comenzando, de la nada a temblar -¿Por qué? Salamander ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarme –No… lo sé- dije sin más para caminar hacia Rouge y comenzar a levantarlo… Gajeel hizo lo mismo. Lo llevamos cargando en nuestros hombros hacia donde estaban Wendy y Sting… este se dio media vuelta y vio a Rouge –Wendy… por favor… ve si Rouge sigue vivo- dijo lanzándole una mirada desesperada a Wendy, ella sabía que estaba muerto, su mirada lo decía todo –Pero…- fue interrumpida por Sting quien le tomo la mano –por favor- dijo.

Dejamos a Rouge frente a ella… trataba de buscar pulso el cual sabia no encontraría… Sting miraba aterrado hasta que Wendy dejo de examinar a Rouge y negó con la cabeza. A Sting se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas mientras sollozaba. Perdimos a uno de los nuestros… por… quizás… ¿ser cobardes y no enfrentar al ejercito? O simplemente por ser débiles en cuerpo y alma.

 **LUCY**

El consejo nos liberó poco tiempo después… apareció un guardia quien dijo –Gracias por su cooperación- todo el gremio lo observo con odio hasta que Gray apareció entre la multitud solo para darle un golpe, tenía los ojos consumidos en odio y rabia, su respiración era alterada mientras que regresaba a su compostura.

Obligados a irnos sin respuesta… buscamos en libros la magia que hizo Natsu… según lo que encontramos aquella magia es una transportadora… equivalente al vuelo de un dragón pero solo se puede ocupar en momentos críticos ya que ocupa mucho poder mágico… ¿estarás bien… Natsu?

 **NATSU (ES DE NOCHE)**

El tratamiento de Wendy fue todo un éxito… como siempre… nos vendo las heridas y nos curó el dolor en el cuerpo que teníamos y más encima recupero un poco de nuestro poder mágico –Gracias Wendy- dije dándole una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió… Sting aún estaba frente a Rouge quien estaba tapado con una manta, callado y silencioso, era comprensible que se pusiera así –Natsu-san… ¿Cómo está el gremio?- pregunto Wendy –Esta igual de alegre y Charle, Charle está bien… claro un poco deprimida- dije –Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no trajimos a Lily, Charle ni Happy con nosotros?- pregunto Wendy con cierta tristeza en la voz –Pues… porque si los llevábamos posiblemente los hubieran atrapado e incluso asesinado por tener contacto con nosotros- dije mientras me sentaba junto a Wendy –Y ¿Gajeel-san?- pregunto Wendy de la nada –Gajeel está por ahí cavando un agüero y construyendo un cajón para Rouge- dije mientras le dirigía la mirada a Sting.

Comíamos muertos de hambre, a Sting le recupero un poco el ánimo, todo iba bien hasta que comenzamos a sentir pequeños sentimientos de disgusto, comenzó a temblar… y desde afuera de la cueva se podía ver una gran multitud de gente viniendo hacia nosotros –Este olor- dije mientras olfateaba –Imposible- dijo Gajeel –Ya nos encontraron- dijo Wendy temerosa mente mientras que Sting miraba sorprendido -¡EL CONSEJO!- exclamamos todos mientras el consejo entraba a nuestra cueva listos para atacar y con aquella arma… estábamos perdidos.

 **CHARLE**

Dormía plácidamente hasta que una visión me despertó…

 _ **FALSHBACK**_

 _ **-Tu vida por la de ella- decía un hombre desconocido –Detente no lo hagas- gritaba una voz femenina –Me gustaría saber… si nada de esto hubiera pasado te hubiese gustado…-**_

 _ **-No… no quiero morir- decía una voz femenina entre sollozos –Suéltenla- gritaba un hombre contenido por guardia.**_

 _ **-GRACIAS POR TODO…-**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Qué significa esto.

 **WENDY**

Luchábamos por nuestras vidas hasta que aquella máquina que tanto odiamos comenzó a hacer efecto… -¡DETENGANZE!- grite exaltada hasta que un pequeño dolor en todo mi cuerpo empezó a intensificarse. Todo se comenzó a ver nubloso hasta que no pude ver más, solo oscuridad eterna y aterradora.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **LUCY DESCUBRE QUE NATSU ESTA EN PELIGRO POR LO QUE DECIDE IR A AYUDARLO PERO ANTE ESO ES TRANSPORTADA PARA VER OTRA EJECUCION QUE HACE QUE SU CORAZON SE ROMPA EN MIL PEDAZOS.**_

 _ **EL CONSEJO DECIDE DAR A CONOSER LA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTAN CAZANDO A LOS DRAGON SLAYERS…**_


End file.
